Alexandros Mograine
"The Ashbringer..." (TCG) '''Alexandros Mograine',http://blizzplanet.com/news/2436/ also known as The Ashbringer,Corrupted Ashbringer/Scarlet Monastery Event was one of the leaders of the Silver Hand and the original wielder of the Ashbringer. He was murdered by his son Renault with the sword and raised as a death knight by Kel'Thuzad. He was originally encountered in Naxxramas as the leader of the Four Horsemen, but was replaced by Baron Rivendare in Wrath of the Lich King. In the World of Warcraft, it is stated that Alexandros was one of the founders of the Scarlet Crusade. The comic would depict the formation of the Crusade occurring after Alexandros' death, in which case he would have never been a member. Background During the assault on Blackrock Spire in the Second War, Mograine of the Silver Hand witnessed an orcish warlock channeling magic through a dark orb. After the warlock's death, Mograine went to claim it for the Alliance, but his hand was badly mangled as soon as he touched it. Though describing the orb as the "living embodiment of shadow," he was still curious as to what power it might hold and kept it in an iron chest. Mograine kept the orb a secret until the Scourge reached Lordaeron. He revealed it to several other members of the Silver Hand, suggesting that they search for the orb's polar opposite - a manifestation of the Light itself - to be used against the impending undead holocaust. Mograine's peers, appalled at the sight of this dark crystal, attempted to destroy it with a holy spell. Unexpectedly, the crystal absorbed the spell and became its antithesis, the very crystal of pure light that Mograine suggested moments before, and even restored life to his mangled hand. It was decided that from this crystal a weapon would be forged that would smite the undead with such power that only a cloud of ash would remain in its wake—''The Ashbringer.'' Under the command of Saidan Dathrohan, Mograine and Fairbanks traveled to Ironforge to ask King Magni Bronzebeard to forge the mighty blade. Magni, having only just learned of his brother's apparent demise, was more than willing to craft a weapon to battle the undead, and described it as the greatest creation wrought by his hand. Death Knight and Kel'Thuzad.]] Mograine and the other former Knights of the Silver Hand banded together to continue the war against the Lich King. Alexandros was appointed Highlord and the Ashbringer was the Order's greatest weapon. However, the blade caught the attention of Kel'Thuzad. Striking a deal with Balnazzar, who had covertly taken control of the Order by possessing Dathrohan and wished to use it against the Lich King, the two planned to kill him. To do so, Balnazzar corrupted Mograine's son Renault and had him lead his father into a trap. Renault led his father and High Inquisitor Fairbanks to Stratholme where an army of undead waited for them. Renault fled and Fairbanks, being the first to fall, was trapped under the pile of undead corpses. Mograine stood alone against the undead, yet managed to destroy all sent at him. In fatigue, Alexandros dropped his blade. Renault returned and killed Mograine with his own sword, corrupting the Ashbringer. Unable to use the blade, Renault left it with his father's corpse. However, Kel'Thuzad raised the Ashbringer's corpse turning him into a death knight of the Scourge, and reclaimed his blade. Kel'Thuzad took Mograine back to Naxxramas to have him serve as one of the Four Horsemen. Later, led by nightmares of his father's tortured soul, Alexandros's other son, Darion Mograine led a small group of Argent Dawn members into Naxxramas to free him. Darion was the only one to survive the assault, escaping with the blade but forced to leave his father's body behind. When Darion returned to the Scarlet Monastery with the blade, Alexandros's corrupted spirit manifested and confronted Renault, accusing him of murder before mercilessly killing him. Later, during a Scourge assault on Light's Hope Chapel, Darion plunged the Ashbringer into his own chest in an act of self-sacrifice that obliterated the Scourge armies and seemingly freed Alexandros's soul of the Scourge's corruption. In doing so, however, Darion damned himself into undeath and was escorted off the battlefield by Kel'Thuzad. In Wrath of the Lich King During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, Darion - now a death knight himself and wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer - led an attack against Light's Hope Chapel but he was defeated by Tirion Fordring. During the dialogue between Darion and Tirion, Alexandros's spirit appeared and a dialogue between father and son - evidently a flashback of some kind - took place. Alexandros mentioned that Darion would one day wield Ashbringer. However, their reunion was cut short by the arrival of the Lich King, who claimed Alexandros's soul with Frostmourne. In the taken from the Lich King after he is defeated by a raid in which someone is wielding , an item known as is found. When returned to Darion, Alexandros's spirit appears for the final time, thanking Darion for saving him from damnation. As a result of his story advancement since his original in-game appearance, Alexandros did not return in Naxxramas with the rest of the Four Horsemen. According to Commander Eligor Dawnbringer's lecture in Wintergarde Keep, Alexandros "was the finest warrior that the Death Knights had ever seen. However, after the events in Azeroth, he vanished without a trace. Kel'Thuzad has appointed Baron Rivendare in his place." With the Corrupted Ashbringer Players who obtained the from the original version of Naxxramas could take it to the Scarlet Monastery and see a special event in which Alexandros Mograine returned, killed his son, and revived Fairbanks. With the updated lore in the comics and the expansion, however, this event and the information given by Fairbanks regarding the Ashbringer have mostly been retconned out. Quotes From Ashbringer *Ready yourselves, men! If it is blood these green-skined heathens crave then it is blood they shall have! Come you, knights! Raise hammers, bare steel! We fight to the end, we die if we must! For Lordaeron! FOR THE KING! ATTACK! *I love you, Elena! I always have loved you! *I love you, Darion! *I... Loved you, Renault. At Light's Hope Chapel: *I love you, son. With all that I am... All I was... All I ever will be. *My soul will forever bear the weight of your sacrifice, my son. And just as you never gave up on me, I''' shall never '''give up on you. For you've taught me the most valuable lesson of all: Hope... Never dies. In Naxxramas ;Taunts * * * ;Aggro * * * ;Special * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * Ashbringer's whispers *I...was...pure...once. *Fought...for...righteousness. *I...was...once...called...Ashbringer. *Betrayed...by...my...order. *Destroyed...by...Kel'Thuzad. *Made...to serve. *My...son...watched...me...die. *Crusades... fed his rage. *Truth...is...unknown...to him. *Scarlet...Crusade...is pure...no longer. *Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted...my son. *Kill...them...all! Battle for Light's Hope Chapel * * * * * Mograine's Reunion : : : : : : : : : : Media Video Patch changes References See also External links de:Alexandros Mograine es:Alexandros Mograine fr:Alexandros Mograine nl:Alexandros Mograine pl:Alexandros Mograine Category:Death knight characters Category:Humans Category:Scourge Category:Unique models Category:Mounted warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Naxxramas (original) mobs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Lore characters